Georgia O'Grady
Georgia O'Grady is a Stravagante, and the main character of City of Starsstravaganza.co.uk. In her introduction to the series, Paolo Montalbani reveals she is the first female Stravagante to appear from London''City of Stars'' But you are the first woman Stravagante to come from your world to ours. I admit I was surprised at first, particularly since - if you will forgive me - you look more like one of our young men. But the talisman does not choose lightly. They always bring us the person who is most needed." If only I knew what for, thought Georgia.. Overview City of Stars At the beginning of City of Stars, Georgia is fifteen years old and possesses very low-esteem, which is exacerbated from being bullied by her stepbrother Russell and her unfeminine appearance, which frequently results in her being mistaken as a boy. She notably has short hair and an eyebrow piercing. Prior to the book she had a crush on Lucien MulhollandCity of Stars, the son of her violin teacher whom she was second violin to in the school orchestra. Because of her love of horses, she buys a winged horse ornament from an antique shopMortimer Goldsmith's antique shop and when she falls asleep with it in her hand she is transported to Remora, Talian equivalent to Siena, to the stables of the Horsemaster of the Ram, Paolo Montalbani. To Georgia's dismay, she is mistaken for a boy and renamed "Giorgio Gredi"; however, the disguise is considered advantageous and she maintains the disguises of a young man throughout her stay in Remora. After being taught the intricate workings of city's various alliances from Paolo's son, Cesare, Georgia learns that a famous horse race, the Stellata, is due to happen and that Cesare will be the jockey for the Twelfth of the Ram, associated with the city of Bellezza. To her surprise, she is reunited with Lucien in Talia, resulting in a rivalry with Arianna Rossi, Lucien's close friend and the Duchessa of Bellezza. The two Stravaganti also wind up striking up unexpected friendships with Gaetano and Falco di Chimici, the third and fourth sons of Niccolo di Chimici. Though Georgia and Lucien initially believe that Georgia's purpose for coming to Talia is to bring Falco to London permanently in order to be healed of a crippling leg injury, Cesare's abduction shortly before the Stellata reveals that Georgia was likely brought to Talia in order to become the Ram's jockey and win the Stellata. Her experience in Talia allows her to become more confident in her ordinary life, including becoming friends with Alice Greaves and standing up to stepbrother to improve her family situation. During the resulting time slip between the two worlds that was caused by translating Falco, Georgia becomes more feminine; she dyes her hair red with white and black stripes and gets a flying horse tattoo on her shoulder. While she is unwilling to reciprocate the apparent feelings Falco, now living as Nick Duke, has for her, they are close friends. She also continues riding and her violin lessons. City of Flowers When Sky Meadows becomes a Stravagante to Giglia, he quickly become friends with Georgia and Nick, in part because they are close friends with Alice, whom Sky has a crush on but has been too shy to approach partially because both Georgia and Nick have intimidating reputations. While Nick is eager and willing to trade his talisman for another to return to Talia and help the other Stravaganti and stop his former family, Georgia encounters the problem of being unwilling to part with her flying horse, especially since Russell had previously broken and later hidden her talisman for a year. Luciano resolves the problem by offering Merla, the flying horse, as a method to take her from Remora to Giglia. Throughout City of Flowers, Georgia plays a supporting role. She remains protective of Nick, realizing he is unhappy because he feels emotionally detached from his life in London, but struggles with her own lingering feelings for Luciano, who loves Arianna. During the flood that follows the massacre at the Church of Annunciation, Georgia braves the high waters to help rescue Sandro and joins Giuditta Miele's nursing team with Beatrice di Chimici. In the aftermath, she convinces Nick not to go through to another translation to switch places with Luciano and reciprocates his feelings at last. She and Nick begin dating and decide not to return to Talia. City of Secrets Georgia appears as a supporting character in City of Secrets, somewhat known by Matt Wood as a student in the year above him with an intimidating appearance whose athletic talents extend to horseback riding. She and Nick meet Matt when he is drawn to Mortimer Goldsmith's shop, where he exchanges a book coupon his great-aunt has given him for a leather-bound spellbook. Sky mentions that Georgia and Alice are interested in applying for Cambridge University. After Matt becomes a Stravagante, she and Nick confirm that Matt's stravagating experiences to Padavia are real and later aid his attempt to remove the Evil Eye spell he accidentally places on his rival, Jago Jones. When Luciano appears at the hospital in hopes of helping Matt, he encounters his mother, and Georgia and Nick accompany Luciano and his mother back to the Mulhollands' house. City of Ships In City of Ships, Georgia acts as a leader of sorts to the Barnsbury Stravaganti, helping Isabel Evans adjust to her role as a Stravagante and concoct various cover stories to explain Isabel's absences. The girls quickly become friends, though Georgia's friendship with Isabel strains her relationship with Alice, who dislikes how her closest friends are connected by their attachment to Talia and Isabel's evident interest in Sky, whom Alice is dating. Though they eventually make up, Georgia and Alice admittedly are not as close as they once were. Arianna, whose relationship with Georgia was previously strained, also mentions that they managed to get along in the end and they regard one another as friends. To help Isabel, Georgia secretly agrees to accompany her to Remora, though she accidentally admits to Nick that she has broken their agreement not to stravagate anymore. The ensuing fight causes Nick to take advantage of Isabel's stravagation to Giglia by insisting that he accompany her, though the attempt is somewhat thwarted when Sky also goes. During his visit to Giglia, Nick's anger abates after talking to Gaetano. He and Georgia reconcile and decide to test Dr. Dethridge's stravagating theory by stravagating to Bellezza with their existing talismans. Their success is comically hampered by the realization that they are unprepared to face the dangers of the city, which they manage to cover by claiming to be Anglian clowns requested by the Duchessa; they are brought safely into the Ducal Palace to meet Arianna, who happily welcomes them and suggests letting Nick reunite with his sister Beatrice. Notes and References Category:Characters Category:Stravaganti Category:Talian Character